Dame un beso , Francesa
by Wariolo
Summary: Esta historia es para los que alguna vez hayan pensado en la extraña pareja que formarían Harry y Fleur . Hechale un vistazo , no pierdas nada ;


Harry Potter ( Dame un Beso Francesa )

Capítulo 1

Calor . Mucho calor . Eso era lo que sentía Harry Potter , mientras meditaba todo lo ocurrido ese día echado sobre su cama en el dormitorio de los chicos . Tras ese día tan agotador , no entendía como no podía conciliar el sueño . Había conseguido salir ileso tras la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos , y gracias a la ayuda del fiel elfo domestico , Dooby , Harry había quedado en muy buena posición para la Tercera Prueba . Pero algo atormentaba la mente del gran Harry Potter esa noche , y no era el haberse enfrentado a peligrosas criaturas marinas , ni el sentimiento de haber podido perder a sus mejores amigos durante la prueba , ni siquiera le preocupaba el hecho de que Lord Voldemort pudiera estar recuperando fuerzas . Lo único que ocupaba la inquieta mente del nuestro protagonista era un rostro , un hermoso rostro que no podía olvidar por mucho que lo intentara . Un bello rostro que parecía emitir un brillo plateado … Harry se sacudió la cabeza intentando que esos pensamientos desaparecieran , alborotándose aun mas su desordenado cabello negro azabache . Los ruidosos ronquidos de Neville lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones . Harry se incorporó y se sentó en la cama , intentando ordenar sus ideas . Con confusos sentimientos , rememoró lo ocurrido ese día …

_Después de rescatara su mejor amigo , y de paso , a la hermana de la campeona de Beauxbatons , y a pesar del cansancio y de lo doloridos que estaban sus músculos por el esfuerzo provocado , Harry se sentía pletórico y desbordante de felicidad . Aunque había llegado en ultimo lugar tomándose en serio la canción del huevo , el simple hecho de haber superado la prueba era suficiente para el . El frío que había sentido al pasarse los efectos de las branquialgas se había evaporado al tomarse la poción que le obligó a tomarse la señora Pomfrey . El tribunal estaba deliberando las puntuaciones de todos los campeones , cuando Harry sintió una presencia que le aturdió los sentidos y le nubló la mente . Harry se volvió para contemplar una imagen que no se le olvidaría mientras viviese . Una chica que parecía estar envuelta por un resplandor plateado , le miraba fijamente . La chica tenia algún que otro corte en la cara , pero no por ello perdía belleza . Sus ojos , azules y transparentes como el azul intenso del cielo , se encontraban con el verde esmeraldas de Harry . Su brillante cabellera , de un rubio platino , esparcido delicadamente sobre sus hombros , brillaba aun mas bajo los rallos del sol , mientras que diminutas gotas caían por sus puntas . Sus labios , de un rojo intenso , temblaba ligeramente , como si no estuviese segura de lo que iva a hacer . De pronto , la chica se inclinó sobre Harry , y con emocionada mirada , le dijo : _

_- Tú la has salvado aunque no " ega " tu " queén " . Su voz , con dulce acento francés , atontaron profundamente a Harry , que sin saber que hacer o que decir , murmuró torpemente un tembloroso sí . _

_Lentamente , Fleur se acercó aun más , y afectuosa y cariñosamente , le beso dos veces en cada mejilla , provocando en Harry un fuerte sonrojo . Embobado , vio como se alejaba . Inmediatamente recordó que una de sus abuelas era Veéla , y ese súbito deseo de ir corriendo hacia ella y besarla era producido por sus genes de veéla . Algo decepcionado , Harry intentó concentrarse en las puntuaciones del tribunal , que parecía que ya había tomado una decisión ._

Después de rememorar los acontecimientos referentes al la Segunda Prueba , Harry se desperezó y se volvió a echar sobre la cama exhalando un profundo suspiro . El viento golpeaba la ventana con fiereza mientras la cabeza de nuestro protagonista no dejaba ni un momento de funcionar . ¿ Por qué se comportaba así por un simple beso en la mejilla ? Harry pensaba que el aturdimiento que sintió fue causado por los genes de veéla de Fleur , pero entonces ¿ Por qué todavía se sentía como si tuviese lechuzas revoloteando en el estómago ? Si fueran por el efecto que ocasionan las veélas , ya se abría pasado .

Muy confundido , Harry se removió en su cama esperando que el sueño le llegase , aun parecía que sus intentos eran en vano . Un chico que había logrado vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia , que se había enfrentado a un Troll con once años , matado a un Basilisco con doce , ahuyentado a mas de cien dementotes a los trece y conseguido burlar a un dragón tan solo hacia unos meses ¿ Lo que mas le atormentaba y angustiaba era un beso en la mejilla ? ¿ Era ese el punto débil de Harry Potter ? ¿ Qué lo trataran con cariño ? ¿ Era tanto el desprecio que había tenido que aguantar durante toda su vida que no podía soportar el contacto con una mujer ? No , no podía ser eso . Durante los últimos cuatro años había aprendido a sentirse , querido , a sentirse amado … Pero entonces , ¿ Qué era lo que le ocurría ? Con cierta desesperación , Harry le levantó bruscamente de la cama , limpiándose la frente empapada de sudor a causa del calor que tenia , a pesar del frió que hacía fuera del castillo . Frío , eso era lo que necesitaba para despejar sus ideas . Harry se acercó hacia la ventana y observó los terrenos del castillo , ocultos por la penumbra . Posó sus ojos sobre el agua del lago , el mismo en el que pocas horas antes había estado apunto de ahogarse . Brillaba siniestramente bajo los rayos de la luna lo bañaban con su dorada luz mortecina . Su mente viajó al momento en el que Fleur se le acercaba lentamente y posaba sus suaves labios sobre sus mejillas , provocándole escalofríos y acalorándolo más de lo que ya estaba . Intentando apartar esas imágenes de su mente , desvió rápidamente su mirada de las brillantes aguas del lago , para posarla sobre la cabaña de Hagrid , de la cual aun salía humo de la chimenea . Una tenue luz asomaba por una de las ventanas de la cabaña , lo cual significaba que el guardabosques aun estaba despierto . A Harry se le ocurrió que podría ir a pedir consejo al semigigante sobre lo que le ocurría . Quizás el tuviera la respuesta a su extraño comportamiento con Fleur . Aun sin estar completamente seguro de que salir a los terrenos del castillo a esas alturas de la noche fuera lo correcto , Harry dio un pronunciado suspiro y se inclinó sobre su baúl que se encontraba a los pies de su cama . Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible , abrió la tapa del baúl y rebuscó en su interior . Cuando por fin hubo encontrado su capa invisible , herencia de su padre , se enderezó con nerviosismo temiendo que alguno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor estuviera despierto y lo descubriera . Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba a salvo , se cubrió con la capa invisible , ocultando totalmente su presencia en el dormitorio . Aliviado , se dirigió a su mesilla de noche para coger su varita mágica , y guardársela cuidadosamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de pijama . Caminando con lentitud , se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio , y la abrió con lentitud para evitar que chirriara . Cuando salió de la habitación , bajo a paso rápido las escaleras de caracol para dirigirse a la sala común . Dicha sala estaba en penumbras , iluminada débilmente por las brasas del fuego , que luchaban por mantenerse encendidas . Tras comprobar que no había nadie en la sala común , Harry caminó hasta el hueco de la entrada de la sala común . Temiendo que la Señora Gorda no armara un escándalo por despertarla , Harry empujó la parte trasera del cuadro . Por suerte , el cuadro no hizo ruido alguna y la Señora Gorda estaba todavía dormida . Solo cuando ya se había alejado del cuadro unos metros , escuchó murmurar al soñoliento cuadro alguna quedas . Harry , más tranquilo , empezó a caminar por lo pasillos del castillo para dirigirse a los terrenos , iluminado solamente por la débil luz de salía de la punta de su varita .Harry se lamentaba de no haber cogido también el mapa de merodeador para asegurarse que no se encontraba con nadie en el camino . Todavía con esos pensamientos en su mente , Harry caminaba con todos los sentidos alerta . Cuando por fin se encontró en el vestíbulo , respiró tranquilamente y se dirigió a las grandes puertas de roble que le separaban de los terrenos . Tras un suave empujón , las puertas se abrieron dejándole paso a Harry para que saliera al exterior . El frío aire que golpeó a Harry en la cara , incluso a través de la capa invisible , fue justo lo que necesitó para despejarse . Se quito la capa un momento para que el aire despeinara su pelo aun más de lo que ya estaba , sintiendo como sus preocupaciones disminuían y sus sentidos se aclaraban . Con una sonrisa en su rostro , Harry se colocó bien la capa invisible , y se dirigió con paso calmado a la caballa de Hagrid . Aunque se sentía mucho mas relajado , todavía no podía dejar de sentir en su pecho esa presión que no le dejaba olvidarse la francesa .Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la caballa del semigigante , respiró hondo y golpeó con suavidad , esperando que el guardabosques le abriera . Esperó durante largos segundos , o eso le pareció a el . Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver el interior de la cabaña , Harry casi se cae de espaldas al comprobar que la puerta no la había abierto su gigantesco amigo , sino una descomunal y bella mujer . Cuando Harry se recupero del susto inicial pudo reconocer de que mujer se trataba , y se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que se trataba de Madame Maxime , la directora del colegio Beauxbatons . Harry sabia que Hagrid y ella se llevaban bien hasta que el fatídico día del baile de Navidad Hagrid la llamó semigiganta , y esta , muy enfadada se lo negaba dejándolo plantado . Después de eso Harry no sabía que había ocurrido con la extraña pareja . Con estos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza , la enorme mujer , mirando de un lado a otro y con voz clara y potente dijo :

- ¿ Salut ? ¿ Celui qui est ? . La directora , confundida y mirando a un invisible Harry , dijo :

¿ Qui est là ? Al no recibir respuesta alguna , Madame Maxime se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a cerrar las puerta , pero alma cotilla de Harry pudo con el y se coló en el interior de la caballa justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta . Una vez dentro de la caballa , Harry observo con detenimiento su interior . Todo se encontraba como siempre , y en la enorme mesa donde Harry solía tomar el té , estaba sentado Hagrid , que volvía a emitir un fuerte olor a colonia , junto con grandes tazas de té que parecían mas bien cubos por su tamaño . Cuando Madame Maxime me sentó enfrente de Hagrid , este , con voz tímida y suave , le preguntó :

- ¿ Quién era , Olimpe ? . Madame Maxime se sonrojó al oír que la llamaban así , y contestó :

- No " ega " nadie . Entonces , recuperando la compostura , se levantó y le dijo a Hagrid :

-Bueno " Haggid " ¿ que " quegias decigme " ? . Hagrid , ruborizándose a través de su extensa barba , y balbuceando palabras incoherentes , se levantó con torpeza de su silla y mirando al suelo y sumamente nervioso , se acercó a Madame Maxime y le dijo :

-Bu ...bueno , yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo del baile de Navidad … y decirte que … que … Hagrid tragó - Decirte que …

Pero Harry se quedó sin saber lo que quería decirle , ya que , nervioso como se encontraba e imaginando lo que Hagrid quería decirle a Madame Maxime , se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta , la abrió y salió por patas de la caballa antes las miradas atónitas de Hagrid y de Madame Maxime , que veían como la puerta se abría sola y como un pie , un solitario pie aparecía de la nada y se iva corriendo en dirección al bosque . Parpadeando , Hagrid se dirigió a la puerta y sospechando lo que había pasado , se recordó que mañana hablaría con Harry Potter para aclarar unas cosas .

Harry Potter estaba corriendo . Corriendo desesperadamente bajo la capa invisible sin saber a donde dirigirse . Estaba más aturdido aun que antes , y muy confundido .No tenia que haber entrado en la cabaña , no tenia que haber ido a ver a Hagrid , y sobre todo ¡ No tenia que haber sido tan estúpido de creerse la maldita canción del huevo de oro ! Si hubiese sido lo suficiente listo para rescatar a Ron solamente , el no tendría esas preocupaciones . ¡ Pero no ! El tenia que demostrar una gran " altura moral " . Por culpa de creerse al pie de la letra la dichosa canción , había salvado también a Gabrielle , y por lo tanto Fleur le había besado , en la mejilla , si , pero le había besado . Y por culpa de ese beso , Harry se encontraba hecho un asalto de dudas . Mientras estos pensamientos surcaban la mente de Harry , a este empezó a dolerle el pecho , y esta vez no tenia nada que ver con los acontecimientos ocurridos , sino porque llevaba más de diez minutos corriendo sin parar , y le empezó a dar flato , así que , jadeando , paro de correr y se inclinó intentando recuperar el aliento , quitándose la capa invisible enfadado y agotado . Miró a su alrededor , y descubrió que se encontraba cerca del lago , y deseó tener un puñado de branquialgas y zambullirse en sus oscuras aguas para relajarse y olvidarse de todo . Enfurruñado por no tener branquialgas , se dirigió lentamente hacia las orillas del lago , aun jadeando por la carrera que había hecho instantes antes . Cuando llego a las orillas del lago , se sentó y dio un largo y pronunciado suspiro . Mirando fijamente el brillo que ocasionaba la luna sobre el agua del lago , se percató de unas burbuja que subían a la superficie . Llego a la conclusión de que los monstruos marinos también dormían , e irritado pensó en lo fácil que serie ser un calamar gigante , sin problemas de ningún tipo . Con enfado , cogió una piedra que estaba al lado suya y la lanzó contra el brillante lago . Las burbujas desaparecieron al instante , y un largo tentáculo asomó a la superficie de lago buscando al responsable de haberlo despertado , y al no encontrarlo , agitó el tentáculo con furia y se volvió a dormir . Harry malhumorado , se recostó en la orilla disfrutando de la brisa marina que el lago le regalaba . Dando otro suspiro más , se puso a pensar en el baile de Navidad , y de cuando había intentando pedirle a Cho que le acompañara . Resultaba irónico lo que le había constado entonces pedírselo y lo poco que le importaba ahora Cho . Podía quedarse con Diggory si tanto le gustaba , pero que luego no se quedara con Harry como segundo plato . Concentrándose en olvidar a Cho , Diggory y a Fleur , Harry intentó distraerse pensando en el quidditch , pero a los cinco minutos desistió en su intento y sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse el la bella francesa . ¿ Y si ese extraño sentimiento que sentía Harry significaba … ? ¿ Por un simple beso en la mejilla ? No , imposible , no podía ser . El no podía ser como Ron , que se le caía la baba con la francesita cada ver que la veía .Con otro suspiro más , Harry se incorporó y se estiró los brazos , relajándolos . Seguidamente , se rascó la cabeza y sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de su pijama . Empezó a juguetear con ella con los dedos , recordando el día que comprobaron si su varita funcionaba bien , y recordando también la mirada que le hecho Fleur al intentar limpiar su varita con su túnica . ¡ Maldita sea ! ¿ Es que no podía quitarse a la francesa de sus pensamientos ? Aunque la mirada que le hecho Fleur no le importó en absoluto entonces , ahora le inquietaba , así que Harry se inclino en la orilla del lago y mojó la varita en sus oscuras aguas . Cuando la sacó , empezó a frotarla contra su pijama intentando que se quedase lo mas limpia posible , Cuando hubo terminado , la varita estaba reluciente . Harry sonrió satisfecho , pero segundos después parpadeo , pensando en la estupidez que acababa de hacer . Sintiéndose mas tonto por momentos , volvió a echarse sobre la orilla , mirando al cielo estrellado . Pero no fue estrellas lo que vio , sino dos hermosos ojos azulados que lo miraban fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro . Fleur Delacour estaba de pie antes sus ojos . Parpadeando de incredulidad , abrió ligeramente la boca , intentando decir algo , pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno . La francesa sonrió una vez más , y con melodiosa voz susurro :

- Buenas noches " Haggy ", ¿ puedo " sentagme " ?

--

Wow ! Mi primer relato que cuelgo en esta página ! Aunque soy fiel lector !

Bueno , este relato es para aquellos que hayan pensado alguna vez en la extraña pareja que formarian Fleur y Harry . No me gustaria subir capítulos que luego no vayan a ser leidos , asi que , por favor , pido que me conteis si os gustan

Bueno , para terminar , le dedico este capítulo , y el relato en general , a una chica que me inspiró en escribir historias ( Ella sabe que me refiero a ella :D )

Hasta el próximo relato !

Warios

_Ninguno de los dos podra vivir mientras el otro siga con vida_


End file.
